Abyssal demon/Strategies
Abyssal demons are one of the strongest demons in RuneScape. They can drop a large amount of items, ranging from a few coins to an abyssal wand. Players need a slayer level of 85 to damage them, which can be boosted starting at 80 using wild pies. They provide good slayer experience. It is recommended to kill them either in Kuradal's dungeon or the Morytania slayer tower. If players choose to to kill them in Kuradal's dungeon, he or she should equip the Ferocious ring. If players choose to kill them in the slayer tower, he or she may want to equip the Morytania legs 4 (provided he or she has done the Morytania elite tasks) for a 10% slayer experience boost on task. Abyssal demons can be cannoned; however this is not recommended as the only place to do so is the Abyss, and the abyssal demons there are well spread out. Strategies Melee Melee is one of the most popular options to kill abyssal demons as they are weak to melee. One popular strategy is to tag many at once and to attack them with AOE abilities. (on slayer task) / (on slayer task) | helm2 = | helm3 = | helm4 = | helm5 = / | neck1 = | neck2 = / | neck3 = | neck4 = | neck5 = | cape1 = | cape2 = | cape3 = | cape4 = | body1 = | body2 = | body3 = | body4 = / | body5 = | legs1 = | legs2 = | legs3 = | legs4 = | legs5 = / | weapon1 = | weapon2 = / / | weapon3 = / | weapon4 = / | weapon5 = / | 2hweapon1 = | 2hweapon2 = | 2hweapon3 = / | 2hweapon4 = | 2hweapon5 = / | off1 = / / | off2 = | off3 = / | off4 = | shield1 = | shield2 = | shield3 = | shield4 = | shield5 = | ammo1 = | ammo2 = | ammo3 = | ammo4 = | ammo5 = | gloves1 = | gloves2 = | gloves3 = | gloves4 = | boots1 = | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = / | aura1 = / | aura2 = | aura3 = | aura4 = | aura5 = | pocket1 = | pocket2 = | pocket3 = | pocket4 = | pocket5 = }} Magic Magic is currently the fastest way to kill Abyssal demons, effectively tagging many of them at once and using Chain, Combust, and Dragon Breath. / (on slayer task) | helm2 = | helm3 = | helm4 = | helm5 = / | neck1 = | neck2 = | neck3 = | neck4 = / | cape1 = | cape2 = | cape3 = | cape4 = | cape5 = | body1 = | body2 = | body3 = | body4 = / | body5 = | legs1 = | legs2 = | legs3 = | legs4 = | legs5 = / | weapon1 = | weapon2 = | weapon3 = / | weapon4 = | 2hweapon1 = | 2hweapon2 = | 2hweapon3 = / | 2hweapon4 = | off1 = | off2 = | off3 = / | off4 = | shield1 = | shield2 = | shield3 = | shield4 = | shield5 = | ammo1 = | ammo2 = | ammo3 = | ammo4 = | ammo5 = | gloves1 = | gloves2 = | gloves3 = | gloves4 = | gloves5 = / | boots1 = | boots2 = | boots3 = / | boots4 = | boots5 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = / | aura1 = / | aura2 = | aura3 = | aura4 = | aura5 = | pocket1 = | pocket2 = | pocket3 = | pocket4 = | pocket5 = |2hweapon5 = / }} Tips *Pick up drops. Abyssal demons are commonly known for dropping noted pure essence in stacks of 60. They are good droppers of rune items. *Alch the rune and/or adamant items that they drop. *If needed to save time, several Infernal urns may be helpful as they will automatically collect their ashes. *An attuned ectoplasmator and demon horn necklace combination could be used to restore prayer to help save players from using the penance aura or prayer potions/super restores. *Due to the common drop of uncut rubies and the uncommon drop of uncut diamonds it is useful to bring a gem bag Category:Strategies